


Reunion at Flamesgrace

by sugarcomatosed



Series: Collecting Kisses [4]
Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Post Game, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24281923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarcomatosed/pseuds/sugarcomatosed
Summary: Therion returns to Flamegrace to spring a surprise visit on Ophilia. Her reaction surprises him in turn.
Relationships: Ophilia Clement/Therion
Series: Collecting Kisses [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752832
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Reunion at Flamesgrace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AmpersandQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmpersandQueen/gifts).



Of all the things he had expected Ophilia to do upon seeing him for the first time in months, he hadn’t expected this. 

He’d expected a smile, or perhaps a scolding as he had wandered off by himself with hardly a word to where he was headed. 

So when she came round the snowy path and saw him waiting for her outside, Therion had been completely unprepared for what she had done.

She stopped dead, her jaw hanging open.

“No need to look so happy to see me.” He replied, stretching and rising from the fence he’d been perched on. “I was in the area.” He strode out of the snow, onto the mostly clear path and-

Ophilia dropped the package she’d been holding and threw herself at him, knocking the thief backwards on to a patch of ice. Therion lost his balance and before he knew it, both thief and cleric were lying in a snow bank, Therion staring up at the cloudy sky and Ophilia sprawled across his chest.

She was trembling as she sat up. With laughter? Tears? He could hardly process what she was saying-

“I’ve missed you so much.“ Came first, and she did cry. Tears staining her gentle eyes, followed by “Where have you been? I’ve been so worried about you, Therion!” And then she laughed. Therion found himself trying not to smile.

“If you get this excited to see me, maybe I should come around more often.” He chided, brushing the tears from her eyes with one hand and holding her cheek with his other. And he did smile when Ophilia leaned forward to kiss his nose.

**Author's Note:**

> When I write for these ficlets, I try to do two back to back since this is also an exercise in getting myself back on pace with writing. I've for ages wanted to write TheriPhili where they fall into a snow bank and kiss after he's ran off to god knows where post game but havent had the chance to write a full length fic....
> 
> ...so i did a ficlet insteaad. And Ampersand loves TheriPhili too so this is for her and all her patience in having me dictate every fic i ever write at her.
> 
> Alright I've posted some fic, time to crawl back into my quarantine writer's block.


End file.
